


There's one thing I like about you

by the100



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M, Hate, Sex, angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the100/pseuds/the100
Summary: They hate each other, so why do they keep having sex?





	There's one thing I like about you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. A friend is going to share this account with me and so with that said, my work will be tagged "-B" in the notes in the beginning for future reference. This is my first time writing, I know it shows. Just want to see if I can get the hang of it so that I can eventually write and put out a big bellarke fic that I have planned in my head. Anyways enjoy! 
> 
>  
> 
> \- B

     People say that there's a thin line between love and hate. Clarke thinks there is a lot more between love and hate and the fact that that's even a saying is ridiculous. Almost as ridiculous as her hating someone for most of her life, and still having his dick in her mouth. _Almost_.  Sure she'd never date him.  Hell when she thought about it, she wouldn't even fuck him.  Except that she does.  That's for a number of excusable reasons though.  She's stressed from running the softball team as captain in this god forsaken school and needs to blow off some steam.  She's an honor student and her studies take up so much time that she doesn't have the time to find someone she actually likes.  Let out the hatred she's built up toward him for the past 14 years of her life.  He's conveniently always around and available because not only is he her best friends brother, but he's also her neighbor.  Maybe it's not ideal, maybe it's not sane, but hell if Clarke cares when he's getting her off after a long day.  Or even when she needs to just let loose and get her mind off of things so she'll just work on getting him off.  Which is what she's currently working toward.

 

"Fuck Clarke, I swear you're getting better at this."  Bellamy threw his head back against the door of the sports closet.  He knew he was in for a treat when he and Clarke passed each other in the hallway this morning and she held up four fingers to the side of her for him to see.  That meant that she wanted to meet up during fourth period, so he gave her the nod and knew it was a go.  They kind of had a system now.  Signal if you want to meet up with the period number, nod yes or no if you're down.  They both knew where to meet up too since it's one of the only secluded places during school hours.  They're both captains of their respectful teams and therefore have a key and access to the sports closet.  I guess coaches don't really expect people to be getting head in there during fourth period.

 

     Clarke tried to roll her eyes at Bellamy's words.  Sure she may not be as experienced as he is but she's never been bad at it.  Hell the first time she blew him he busted in the first 30 seconds.  She continued what she was doing sucking in her cheeks as she moved down his shaft.  Pulling back up slowly and letting him pop free for the first time since they entered the closet. 

 

"Shut up Bellamy, if I'm so bad at it why don't you just go to your cheerleader girlfriend."  She takes a long lick up the vein at the bottom of his dick.  Then swiftly jerking him off as fast as she could, and then would slow to almost a halt making Bellamy groan. 

 

"Pretty sure you came to me, Princess."  Ignoring the comment about his girlfriend, he ran his hand through Clarke's hair and gripped at the back a little bit gently guiding her forward.  "Besides I was only complimenting you."

 

"Well how about you don't."  She snapped but allowed him to guide her forward taking a kitten lick at his head.  Leaning her head to the side and moving his cock so that she could press open mouth kisses all along the side of it.  Allowing her hand to go down to his balls and gently caress and play with them.  Bellamy jerked forward grunting a bit and Clarke let out a raspy laugh.  "Yeah that's what I thought."  Bending lower to suck his balls into her mouth.  Running her tongue along the soft sac, giving a little suck before letting them come free, some saliva dripping. 

 

"You're a real tease you know that right?  How about I just give you what you want."  He grips her hair again and pulls her back forward.  Mouth closing around the head of his dick, he feels her tongue lapping at it inside her mouth.  Pulling back and popping free he uses his other hand to open her jaw a bit more and then quickly pushes into her mouth.  Going as deep as he can, bringing her a bit lower and resting one leg on a stool, he fucks down into her throat.  Clarke's eyes are watering and she's trying the best she can to breathe through her nose but it's hard.  She starts to gag a bit and Bellamy is so lost in the sensations of her throat closing around his dick in perfect timing with his thrusts.  She gives him a triple pat on the leg and that's when he pulls out and backs away.  Clarke is breathing heavily and watching as he leans back against the door with his eyes closed.  Hand locked around his cock.  Stroking up and down.  Fast, fast, then slow, slow, slow.  She thinks he almost looks good doing it.  Almost. 

 

     Slowly moving toward him again she licks at around his head while he strokes himself.  "Fucking hell." Bellamy grunts out and is starting to thrust his hips into his hand a bit more.  Clearly getting lost in the feeling.  Clarke removes his hand and quickly takes over.  Stroking him at a fast back and taking him back into her mouth and deep throating him a couple of times before just focusing on his head completely.  A few more jerks and a good suck and he's coming down her throat.  So much so that she has to pull back and doesn't get some of it.  Instead it lands on her jeans.  His thrusts gradually stop and he let's out a deep breath.  "Wow."

 

     Clarke stands up and walks to the back of the closet to look in the mirror and fixes her hair.  "Maybe next time you could, I don't know, not fuck up my hair when I need to go to class."

 

     Bellamy smirks and tucks himself back into his pants.  "Yeah well I thought that if I had to look at you I should at least try to make you look better."  With that he walks right out the door and into the hallway on his way back to class. 

 

     Quickly she grabs her things and walks to the bathroom.  She may not of gotten off but she definitely needs to clean herself up after that. Once she does that she heads back to class with a little more confidence then she had when she left. 

 

     It's not until the end of the day when they see each other again.  Slamming lockers, people rushing to get home.  Including them.  Clarke and Octavia are walking side by side talking about the latest rumor in the gossip mill.  "Yeah I heard that when Harper and Monty hooked up under the bleachers Mr. Pike caught them and then made them call their parents to tell them why they were going to have detention for the next two weeks." 

 

"I couldn't imagine getting caught by anyone.  How embarassing."  Clarke said noticing that Bellamy and John had just started walking home behind them.  Octavia was just nodding in agreement with what she said and started rambling about some hot TA she keeps trying to hit on.  Not noticing that Clarke's attention was solely focus on the fact that she knew Bellamy was behind them.  Her shoulders were tensing and she was starting to get really irritated that she ended up stopping short.  Causing Bellamy to walk right into her, not even realizing she stopped because he was caught up in his own conversation.

 

"Walk much, princess?  Or were you just hoping to get some contact with me.  Because I've told you a million times, you're not my type.  I don't date bitch."  John let out a laugh and gave him a high five thinking it was the most clever thing ever said. 

 

"You wish asshole.  To think, your mom gave birth to such a beautiful amazing girl like Octavia, but also somehow pushed you out as well.  Your father really must've been something else for you to have these horrid qualities and genes."  Once it came out of her mouth she regretted it.  She saw a painful look flash across his face for just a second.  She knew his father was a no go zone.  Just like hers was.  Octavia and John just stared back and forth between the two.  They were used to this.  They've fought since they met and they knew nothing was going to change it.

 

"Ah Clarke.  You really do have a pretty mouth.  So pretty in fact, I wish someone would put a sock, or _something_ , in it to shut you up."  Her mind instantly flashes to this afternoon when her mouth was certainly filled with something.  "Until then I guess I just need to be the bigger person, since you're the bigger bitch, and walk away."  With that him and John walked ahead of the other two and continued their way home.

 

"I honestly can't imagine you two ever getting along."  Octavia voiced knowing that they have both always butt heads.  When Octavia distracted staring into the distance into the fields they were passing Bellamy glanced back.  He gave Clarke a heated, pissed off look.  Before looking ahead again he winked at her and then picked up the pace home.

 

"Yeah, me either."


End file.
